Problem: $\left(-6x + 6\right)\left(-2x - 2\right) = \ ?$
$= -6x \cdot \left(-2x - 2\right) + 6 \cdot \left(-2x - 2\right)$ $= \left( -6x \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -6x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( -6x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( 12x - 12x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 12x^2 + \left( 6 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 12x^2 - 12$